


Solace

by LunaUlric



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Ship, lunyx, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaUlric/pseuds/LunaUlric
Summary: Luna tries to find solace on her mother's death anniversay





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on [my tumblr.](https://luna-ulric.tumblr.com/) And like the other stories, I'm just posting it here for back up purposes. But anyways, I hope you guys like it.

She didn't plan to be outside that afternoon, and yet here she was, sauntering onto the public street where faces that passed failed to recognize her. They were too busy, too engrossed with their own lives, that they didn't notice the Princess Oracle walking among them in broad daylight. But Luna never really sought their attention. She was just here to obey whatever her feet wanted to do. And that is to escape.

No, she wasn't in any form of danger. No Niflheim ships to take her away. No daemons that had managed to penetrate through the shield that covered Insomnia.

It was the palace itself.

There were just too many things that overwhelmed her thoughts. Too many things that reminded her of the sorrow she thought she had already forgotten. No, it wasn't the home that she was brought up in, but still, it was familiar. The marbled halls, the crystalline chandeliers, the ornamented chairs - they all brought back the memories of those days when she still lived in the Tenebraean palace as a little girl, when her mother was still the world's Oracle.

Don't let your heart be weary, her mother would say.

Luna tried. Heavens know she tried so hard. Every year, she had been following the tradition, walking onto the path that led to the grave and placing white lilies onto the well-carved headstone. She'd ask the same old question and recall the answer that was given to her.

“Mother, how can I rid myself of this inner sorrow?"

_Another one like it would take it away, my child. Another sorrow._

The words were as clear as day. It had been one of the last things she had heard her say when there was a different reason for sadness. But, as a child, she didn't fully understand it. When her mother was taken away from her, she figured that the tradition was the answer because, maybe, revisiting the cause of the hidden grief was “another sorrow”. For twelve years, it was the answer. But she realized she was wrong to assume that. Especially that, now, she lived in safety within the walls of the crown city that was far away from her birthplace. In this city that she had adopted as her home, the princess couldn't do what she had always done. There was no path to the grave, no lilies in her palms, no comfort in tradition.

There was just grief in her loss from long ago. Just the question and the her mother's mysterious words.

And so, Luna walked on the Insomnian street still trying to find this other sorrow. She passed through people and mundane things. She walked on narrow alleys and made turns to more pathways. She climbed stairs until her feet had lost their energy to move forward.

Somehow, she ended up facing a familiar door. The blue paint had cracks. The brass on the knob had faded.

She knocked. No answer. She knocked a couple of times more but it was obvious that he wasn't home.

She remembered the time that he had told her about his new apartment. She requested to see it and, with almost no qualms, he did what she asked. Then, she remembered him mentioning about a spare key.

The memory made her move quickly to lift the dusty doormat that had the yellow “WELCOME” lettering embroidered on it. It didn't take much effort to find the key that was hiding under it. She grabbed it and used it to unlock the door. She pushed and, soon, she found what she was expecting. A Leather couch and a small television in front of it. Small shelves for a few books. A door to a one-person bedroom. A dining table and three wooden chairs that matched its faded color. The dimmed home looked the same as the first time she had seen it.

Luna didn't know exactly why she was here and why she had entered knowing that he was out. Even so, she continued to let her eyes and feet be the masters of this wandering.

In a little while, she had found a corkboard that was displayed on a small table. Pinned on it were pictures and newspaper clippings. Her fingers aimlessly skimmed the old paper and imagined what prompted him to place these mementos for him to see them everyday. She stopped when she saw a photo of two smiling women. One was older and the other younger. His mother and his sister. One was still living and the other…

“Hey!"

Luna stopped and instantly faced the source of the harsh call.

A man stood at the door. His hand quickly reached for switch and turned it on. The sudden brightness of the light almost blinded her.

Nyx's eyes widened. “Princess?"

He wore his usual glaive uniform, with the exception of the coat that he carried over his shoulder. On one hand he carried a plastic bag full of things. Judging by the aroma and the colorful packs in it, the contents were probably takeout food and a few packaged grub. It seemed he had just came back from a mission, left the battle gear at the headquarters and bought himself a stock for tonight's dinner and for the later days when he'll just have to reheat it. The snacks were just something he'd be indulging himself with during his downtime as any person would.

“What… what are you doing here, your highness?" he asked as he entered hurriedly. He closed the door behind him and placed the plastic bag onto the small dining table.

Luna found herself unable to respond quickly. Instead, she waited for him to come closer.

After he dropped the coat onto the couch, Nyx approached her. His booted feet only stopped when he was just a few feet from her. His blue eyes searched her. The crease between his brows appeared.

“Is there something wrong?" he asked gently.

She held herself, placing the her cold palms onto her upper arms. She looked away. “I'm just... I'm just not myself today?" she said softly.

“Did something happen at the palace?" he asked again. His voice still expressed the caution.

“No, no." she assured. “It's just that… this day… I couldn't go to her grave."

When he looked down, she knew he got what she meant.

“I'm sorry." he said.

Silence came after that and it lingered for a little while. There was uncertainty in his stance but he quickly got rid of it. For a moment, the princess thought the glaive would suggest that he escort her back to the palace. However, his lips uttered something that only a friend would say.

“I bought some food." he started. “Maybe you want to join me for some snacks?"

The warm invitation didn't fail to put a small smile on her face. “Yes. I'd love that."

He ushered her to the couch and told her to make herself comfortable before rushing back to the goods in the plastic bag. She looked back and watched him. He took out small pack and released its contents onto a frying pan. He put the lid on, placed the pan onto the stove and turned on the fire.

After a while, popping sounds came from it.

“What is that?" she asked curiously.

“Popcorn." Then, he gave her a puzzled look. “What. You… haven't had popcorn before?”

A memory surfaced. She smiled. “There was one time. One of the maids back in Tenebrae cooked a batch for me when I was little. I remember we watched a movie together."

“Well," the glaive uttered with a simple smirk, “history is about to repeat itself, your highness."

Luna tilted her head a bit. “Are you saying we're about to watch a movie?"

“Yep." he confirmed nonchalantly as he shook the pan by its handle. “This popcorn ain't worth it if there's no movie."

She chuckled at that and faced the small screen that was about to show the pictures. Shortly, he came to the couch and placed a warm bowl to her side. Next, he went to one of the small shelves and acquired a plastic case. He took out a disc and inserted it onto a player before pushing a couple of buttons to start their viewing. The TV lit up and showed the opening credits.

“What kind of movie is it?" she asked.

He sat at the other end of the couch and said. “It's a sci-fi space movie."

“An unexpected choice." she commented as she grabbed a handful of the popcorn from the bowl.

He raised a brow. “You expected action?"

She laughed and nodded. “Yes."

“Ah well,” he muttered as he leaned back to relax. “Not all of us soldiers are always into that."

The princess was about to utter a reply but she stopped herself. Instead, she concentrated on what they were supposed to watch. She rested her feet onto the couch as she ate the morsels on her hand. She let her mind concentrate on the film's events and details. The fictional ships that launched upward into the sky. The heroes that battled survival. The stars that blurred when they travelled with great speed.

In the middle of it were scenes that exude quietness. Characters contemplate and unearth inner emotions. Certain values in the story were realized. And suddenly, it wasn't just a sci-fi space movie.

As the television continued to screen the film, Luna scooted nearer and nearer to Nyx until she wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder. She could feel his muscles tense due her touch but eventually, he went back to his relaxed state. She felt it in his breathing and in the way he slightly leaned to her.

After that, the princess didn't pay much attention to the movie. She just savored the closeness that he had allowed her to have with him. Even when the credit rolled, they stayed in the couch without breaking the cozy togetherness.

Her eyes went back to the small table where the corkboard was displayed. She couldn't help but ask a question.

“Is this how you manage?"

It took a moment before he spoke. “What do you mean?”

“Watching a movie, eating popcorn... Is this how you make the grief fade away?"

She can feel him pan his head, looking at the corkboard as well, perhaps gazing at the picture of this loved ones. The mother and the sister. The one who was still alive and the one who was no more.

“Yeah" he murmured. “It's just a routine I made for myself. I eat and I watch. I let my mind forget for a while."

His words, no matter how different it suggested, sounded so familiar. It sounded like her tradition. Different approach. Same goal. However, his voice didn't hide the disappointment. She said it straight for him.

“But the grief doesn't disappear entirely."

He nodded. “Yeah. It never really does."

A paused and then…

“But I think I found something that can help." he disclosed.

He didn't say anything after that. He just wrapped his hand on hers. The gesture made her sigh because she finally understood.

Another sorrow.

She found it in him and, in turn, he gave her the comfort that only he knew she needed. That only he understood.

It was the same with him. She knew what he felt and she had unknowingly given him what was needed as well, even in this short while.

As they basked in each other's warmth, Luna closed her eyes and released a lone tear. When she started to release the sobs, she felt his strong arms gently wrap around her. One of his hands rubbed her back with care.

More tears were shed. Most of them spilled onto his chest.

“It's going to be alright, princess." he soothed softly.

Having heard that, she released it all. She cried shamelessly in his embrace, letting him take the burden, showing the grief more outwardly than ever before.

Soon after, she breathed slowly and felt what he promised and more.

She felt alright and, later, she felt immeasurable relief.


End file.
